This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2004-0092332, filed on Nov. 12, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, and more particularly, to image processing and color compensating technologies used for an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphic card or an image signal transmitter outputs an image signal as a digital signal or an analog signal. If the output signal is an analog signal such as an RGB image signal, it may be necessary for a display device to convert the input analog image signal to a digital image signal. If necessary, an image processor of the display device includes an analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
However, in this case, an image quality characteristic of the display device is affected due to the ADC color linearity. That is, a color component of the input image signal can be distorted by noise due to a cable or external influences, thereby making a viewer feel uncomfortable. Additionally, if a gray component of the input image signal is distorted, the color component is mixed with the gray component, which makes the viewer feel even more uncomfortable.
Therefore, in this case, it is necessary to fully compensate for the distorted gray component. However, if only the color component is distorted, it is not necessary to compensate for the distorted color component, or it is sufficient only if a color tone is slightly compensated for.
In particular, for a specific effect of the image signal, only a brightness component may be displayed without the color component. For example, the image signal may be converted to a black and white still image or a black and white moving image, and only a specific color tone of the image signal may be displayed. In this case, since a weight of the gray component is high in the image signal, it is necessary to compensate more for the color tone.